Through Their Eyes
by beckyinabiscuit
Summary: *ON HOLD* Ever wondered what Lost would be like with a few extra characters? Watch your characters as they conquer love, fate, death and adventure alongside the characters of our favourite show. Closed, but R&R please!
1. Character Form

**Hello fellow biscuits, humans and Losties. I've decided, after thinking for about ten minutes, to start my FanFiction adventure by writing a 'Submit your own Character' fic. I love reading them, so I decided why not write one? It would be awesome if you all submitted your characters. I'm going to accept four fuselage characters, three tailies and a couple of others for later use. PLEASE be original and exciting! So, submit your form and I shall see you on Oceanic 815!**

Name:

Sawyer's Nicknames _(optional but useful)_:

Age _(10-60)_:

Nationality:

Appearance _(be descriptive!)_:

Personality_ (again, description!)_:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History _(childhood, jobs, etc)_:

Reason for being on Oceanic 815:

Reason for being in Sydney:

Family _(daddy issues? Brief descriptions also)_:

Friends _(descriptions please)_:

Travelling with anyone on 815:

Relationships with people ON the island _(who do they love/hate)_:

Role on the island _(loner, comic relief, etc)_:

Injuries from the crash:

Reaction to smoke monster:

Science or faith:

Love interest:

Anything I've forgotten/useful information:

**Ok, so please submit your characters and have fun! I'll update again as soon as I get all the characters I need!**


	2. Accepted Characters

**Hey biscuits, humans, Losties! First of all, thanks soooo much for the reviews! Like seriously! This is my first fanfic, and I'm so happy with all the submissions! Here's my accepted characters so far.**

**_Fuselage_**_** -**_

Jasmine Smith _(queengean)_

Giselle LeRoux _(Kat Nikolaevsky)_

Ryan Collier_ (GuitarHeroLost)_

Rory Lovette_ (TheMoonIsAFriend)_

_**Tailies -**_

Angelina Valentine _(annabethchase999)_

Emilie DeLune _(.Alice)_

Emmaline "Emma" Jane Ford _(McBreezy)_

Zachary Jackson _(arose444)_

**Thank you all for your submissions, I loved reading them and I already have very specific stories planned out for them. I'm willing to accept one more Tailie and one more Fuelsage character, if anyone's willing to submit another or if anyone else sumbits. If not, I can work with four of each. But again, thanks so much for reviewing and Pming me with your ideas, I just hope I do you all proud!**


	3. FINAL CHARACTER LIST

**Well, biscuits, humans and Losties, I have come to a conclusion and here is my FINAL list. I really wanna accept more characters but I can't, cause I think eleven is enough for me at the moment. But anyway, yay, I have my characters which means you'll have your story pretty soon. Sorry if you wanted to be a Fuselage character and I had to make you a Tailie, I didn't have enought Tailies D: But I have a plot for each of you! Anyway, here's your list!**

Fuselage -

Jasmine Smith (queengean)

Giselle LeRoux (Kat Nikolaevsky)

Ryan Collier (GuitarHeroLost)

Rory Lovette (TheMoonIsAFriend)

Jessica Monroe (GwenCooper92)

Jacob Anderson (KingWolf111)

Tailies -

Angelina Valentine (annabethchase999)

Emilie DeLune (.Alice)

Emmaline "Emma" Jane Ford (McBreezy)

Zachary Jackson (arose444)

Alphones Alan Merridew (Golden-Black Dragon)

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! So, due to eleven characters I have to write about, your character may not be featured a lot at first, but don't worry because every character will get a centric chapter at one point! I shall update as soon as soon as I have a small nap! Au Revoir!**


	4. Chapter 1

**So I should probably get this out of the way. I DO NOT OWN LOST OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OK. Oh and there's some mild swearing in this chapter and there will be in many chapters to come.**

Heat was the first thing that hit Giselle Clara LeRoux. Heat and the fact that somebody was shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly to find the sun glaring down on her. She sat up slowly, realising she was lying on sand. _Sand? What the Hell am I doing on the beach? _It was then that it hit her. Everything hit her. The plane had crashed. Damn it! She needed to be in LA! It may have been a selfish thought, but it was the only one running through her mind at that moment. "Have you got a pen?" the man who had been shaking her asked. She looked up at him, her brain finally registering what had happened. She nodded and checked her pockets, handing him a pen. She had no idea what he'd do with it, but she didn't care much. Maybe he was crazy or something. Giselle never would fully understand Americans. He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks. Need a hand?" he asked, and lifted her up gently. She looked around at her surroundings. Chunks of the plane were all over the sandy beach. There were people running around screaming, panic seemed to be conquering everybody. But she felt quite calm. Unusually calm. She was a bit pissed off that she wasn't in LA, but she wasn't afraid or anything. The fact she wasn't scared, scared her. She shook her head, confusing herself. "Hey, you okay?" the man asked, shaking her arm slightly. Was she okay? Had she hit her head and was she going as crazy as this man? She brushed the thought away. Her jumbled emotions were probably just from the crash. She was probably in shock. Yeah, that's it, shock.

"Yes. Thank you." she said, her French accent thick, smiling slightly. The man grinned at her, his eyes lighting up. He noticed his eyes were the same colour as the ocean. _Control yourself, Giselle._

"I'm Boone."

"Giselle." she smiled, liking Boone already. She decided she wanted to be friends with him, they could be stranded for a while and she didn't want to be alone. She was too used to that.

* * *

><p>"Ow. Oh my God, ow, that hurts, ow." Jasmine Smith hissed as she awoke. She felt pain all over, but her wrist and shoulder hurt more than she could ever imagine. She'd felt pain before, Hell, she'd been in so many painful situations she thought she'd become immune to pain. But this hurt. She sat up slowly, pain radiating from left, right, up, down, everywhere. "Shit." she whispered, observing her injuries. The plane had crashed, and everyone was in full on panic mode. <em>Great, <em>she thought. _The first good thing to happen in my life would go wrong, wouldn't it? _She looked around at the metal chunks of the plane she was on. One woman was just standing there screaming, for no apparent reason. Jasmine wanted to punch her.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked. Oh, great. All she needed was company. An Iraqi man was in front of her, his thick hair curly and long. He reached out to help her, but she shook him off immediately. As soon as she did, she cried out with pain at her shoulder. "You're hurt. Come with me." he said gently, his accent thick.

"Piss off." she hissed, trying to blink the tears away.

"Come with me." he repeated, helping her up. She tried to fight him away, but it was easier to just let him help.

"Look! She's pregnant, go help her! I'm fine, I swear." Jasmine gasped, noticing the heavily pregnant woman clutching her swollen stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief as a man in a suit ran over to her. "Still, maybe you should go too. Just to make sure." she murmured through gritted teeth. The man smiled slightly.

"I'm Sayid." he smiled. He looked at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her to introduce herself. Instead she rolled her eyes. If it wasn't for the pain in her shoulders, she'd be sitting on her own somewhere. Damn it.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ryan Collier thought about when he awoke was Jimmy. Where the Hell was Jimmy? He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and stood up, quickly observing his surroundings. He scanned the area, looking carefully at all of the survivors that he could see. But he couldn't find Jimmy. He ignore the throbbing pain coming from his head, and ran over to what looked like part of the plane. He knew it was dangerous, but he didn't care. He thrived on the thought of danger. He ran into the burning plane, putting his bandana over his mouth. "Jimmy!" he shouted, looking around at all of the bodies. He probably should've checked to see if they were okay, but he knew they weren't "Jimmy! Where are you?" he shouted. A part of him knew Jimmy hadn't survived, but he didn't want that part of him to overtake him. He coughed a little as the smoke threatened to enter his lungs, but he fought it off. The heat was overwhelming, and his vision was clouded by smoke. The sounds of the screaming seemed to die off as all he could hear was his heart beat. But he wasn't afraid or confused. He was excited. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he searched the burning plane. His heart rate sped up as he noticed Jimmy's body, still handcuffed. Ryan quickly checked his pulse, to find there wasn't one. His fugitive was dead.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Rory Lovette cried, her green eyes circling the beach, trying to find her Mother. Tears threatened to form, but she quickly blinked them away. She wasn't weak. But if she didn't find her Mom soon she would be. "Mom!" she shouted even harder, as she saw the startling black hair of her Mother in a man's arms. She ran over to him, stepping on a piece of metal in the process. She blocked the pain, focusing only on her Mom. The man placed her on the sand, checking her pulse. Her Mom did not look good. Her black hair was almost red with blood, her face deathly pale. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to breathing. She was soaking wet, it looked like she'd been thrown into the ocean. "Mom." Rory whimpered, holding her icy cold hands. The man pressed on her chest, appearing to be giving her CPR. Nothing seemed to be working. "Save her! You have to save her!" Rory screamed at the man, who looked back at her with sad, desperate eyes.<p>

"Look, she's alive but she's in a very bad condition. Just stay with her, okay? Wrap this around her head." he said and gave her a small set of bandages. "Stay with her." he instructed, and ran to a severely pregnant woman.

"Wait, what's your name?" Rory shouted, clutching her Mom's hands.

"Jack." he replied, and ran away. Rory looked at her Mother, as tears fell down her face. She didn't even care that she was crying anymore. She'd just been in a plane crash and her Mom was unconscious, she was pretty sure crying was allowed in this situation.

"I love you, Mom." Rory whispered, kissing her Mom's forehead. She jumped as her Mom started to choke, coughing furiously. "Mom! Mom, I love you so much." she gasped, wiping her tears away as she hugged her Mom tightly.

"Rory…" her Mom whispered, still coughing. "What happened?" her Mom murmured, wincing as Rory bandaged her head up. Rory sighed as a response. Her heart was almost bursting with happiness at the fact her Mom was alive. She didn't have to do this alone.

* * *

><p>Jessica Monroe sat there, watching panic engulf everyone. She didn't know what she could do to help, so she sat there watching, waiting for her moment. Also, she was in a Hell of a lot of pain. There was a small piece of shrapnel stuck in her side, and although it was small, it hurt like a bitch. She knew that if she moved, she'd end up screaming with pain. She knew it wasn't life threatening, but she also knew it was painful. She raised an eyebrow as a man in a suit came running over to her. "Can you help me out over there?" he panted. She bit her lip, the pain in her side screaming at her to stay still.<p>

"I would, but…" she murmured, lifting her blue tank top up to reveal the shrapnel. The man winced slightly, but looked more relaxed as he examined it. She cried out as he poured something on it, something that made the wound burn even more than it already did. "What the-" she started to stay, when he pulled the metal from inside her. She heard herself scream before she felt herself hitting the man. She gritted her teeth as he put a small bandage over it, stopping the bleeding. She hated to admit it, but it hurt a lot less. "Thanks. Sorry about that." she murmured, slightly embarrassed by her outburst. She was twenty five for God's sake, not ten.

"No problem. Stay here, if you move too quickly you could start bleeding again." the man told her.

"But I thought you said you wanted my help." Jessica murmured.

"It's okay." he smiled and ran off again. She ran her fingers through her long, auburn hair and tied it back into a messy bun. She sighed at the sight in front of her. Something told her rescue wasn't on it's way.

* * *

><p>Jacob Anderson quickly took some food of Hurley, and walked over to the pregnant woman. "Hey." he smiled at her, sitting down beside her. She was pretty, with curly blone hair and blue eyes.<p>

"Hi." she replied, her accent heavily Australlian.

"Chicken or lasagne?" he grinned. She laughed slightly and shrugged.

"Surprise me." she giggled. He smiled and gave her both of them, before leaving to join Hurley. He'd already decided he liked Hurley, his company seemed to make everything better. They were sitting around a campfire, the initial panic had died down. Still, resuce hadn't come yet and they were all a bit edgy. Nobody was really talking, they all just stared at the campfire as if they were hoping a rescue plane would burst out of the flames. He quickly stood up as a rustling noise was heard from the jungle. This wasn't just any rustling noise though, this was mechanical almost. The large group of survivors gathered around the jungle, staring at it as the trees shook violently. Jacob was scared. Hell, he was terrified. He took a couple of steps back, bumping into someone in the process. A blone man snarled at him.

"Move it, Joker." he hissed, walking around him. He was probably referring to the new scar from his lip to forhead.

"The Joker had a different scar, jackass." Jacob murmured, walking over to Claire.

"Did anyone else hear that?" she asked, sounding as terrified as Jacob felt.

"Where are we?" Jacob murmured. Everyone turned to look at him, the same question lingering in their eyes. _Where were they?_

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, I don't know how I feel about this. I feel like I haven't gone into enough detail with the characters, but I will in the next chapters, I promise! Ok, so, Tailies are next up. So like, review and tell me if I wrote your characters okay and give me constructive criticism and let me know what you think of the characters! PM me if I did anything wrong or if you want something included in the next chapter. Okay, enough of me talk, au revoir!<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 2

**Woah I've updated quite a lot the past few days. I DON'T OWN LOST OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, OK.**

Emilie DeLune had never been so happy to be alive. She awoke to find someone pumping on her chest, as a mouthful of water seemed to arise from her lungs. She spat it all out, trying to catch her breath. "Hey, are you okay? Is your baby okay? How far along are you?" a blonde woman in front of her asked. Emilie coughed up the remaining sea water, trying to get used to breathing in air again, and looked around slowly, suddenly very aware of how pregnant she was. She was lucky she hadn't gone into eary labour. But wait, was the baby okay? Well, she hadn't kicked yet but she'd just been in a plane crash. Of course the baby would be in shock. She was in shock herself. The blonde woman cleared her throat, Emilie had forgot she asked a question. She felt herself blush slightly before responding.

"I'm fine. She's fine. Oh, and, seven months. Thanks for helping me back there, you saved my life." Emilie smiled at the blonde woman.

"That's okay! Are you hurt?" the woman asked her.

"I think I'm okay. No major injuries, which is weird since the plane just crashed… but um, yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?" Emilie asked, letting the blonde woman help her up.

"I'm fine, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Emilie." Emilie smiled, offering her hand.

"Libby. Stay here, Emilie, I'm just gonna go and give that guy a hand." Libby smiled, shaking Emilie's hand. Emilie watched her run to a man who's bone was sticking out of his leg. Emilie turned away quickly, almost ready to vomit. Her heart began to race as she felt her baby kick, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was laughing, laughing and crying for reasons she couldn't understand. Her baby was okay, that was a reason to be happy. That was a massive reason to be happy. But she was alone and she'd just been in a plane crash, they were two huge reasons to be crying. Stupid pregnancy hormones. She continued to laugh and cry, stroking her stomach as her baby kicked away. She suddenly remembered that there were other people who were probably looking at her and thinking _"What a nut job." _She stopped laughing and wiped her tears away, noticing a throbbing pain in her left hand as she did so. She winced as she noticed her middle finger was extremely swollen and bruised. She bit her lip, but then remembered the guy with the leg. She could be a lot worse off, so instead of making a fuss, she blocked out the pain.

"We're gonna be okay, baby. We're gonna make it." she whispered, stroking her swollen stomach as she smiled.

* * *

><p>Emma Jane Ford found herself sitting with the two kids, staring at the sea. She didn't ignore them completely, just nodded in the right places and mumbled replies. She tried not to think about her cousin, James, who had been on the front of the plane. She didn't think he even knew she was on the plane. She found herself wishing she'd gone to speak to him instead of racing to her seat at the back of the plane.<p>

"Miss, when are we going to LA?" the little girl, who also happened to be called Emma, asked her. Emma sighed, running her hands through her dark brown hair. She winced as she realised one of her nails had broke. She'd have to find a nail file as soon as possible.

"Soon. Don't you worry about that, kid, we'll get you two back to your Momma real soon." Emma smiled, as the even littler boy, Zack, moved closer to her. She took a deep breath. Looks like she'd took on the role of Momma bear. She'd much rather be with the Hipsanic woman, Ana-Lucia or something like that. She took charge almost immediately, leaving Emma to look after the kids. Emma didn't mind, but she'd rather be taking lead, helping out the injured. She was more of a doctor than that stupid psychiatrist woman, or whatever she was. _Stop it Emma. _She was being mean, and even when she was mean in her thoughts she hated it. The woman, Libby, was quite nice, helping out with the kids and with everyone else. But Emma wanted it to be her helping. She wanted to see the look on people's faces when she fixed them, when she repaired whatever was wrong with them. She wanted to make everything perfect.

She put her head in her hands, making sure she didn't let herself cry. Not in front of the kids anyway. They needed to see that all the grown ups were being brave and strong, so they could follow their example. She didn't want the kids to suffer. She'd seen enough people suffer throughout her life, and she didn't wanna see anymore.

* * *

><p>Angelina Valentine lay there on the sandy beach, immune to the panic going on around her. She knew she should get up, but she physically couldn't. All she could do was stare up at the blue sky, silently praying a plane would fly over and this nightmare would be over. Things like this didn't happen to girls like her. Her life had been normal, very normal. This was too much. This was too new, too different, too… frightening. She hated that word in her head, she wasn't used to being afraid. She didn't even jump as a guy's face appeared in front of her own. She presumed she was either imagining him or she was dead and he was her angel. But deep down she knew neither of these were true.<p>

She noticed that he was really good looking. If it had been any other situation, Angelina would have been flirting as soon as she got the chance. But she couldn't speak, she just stared up at the man with the startling, blue eyes. "You alright?" he asked her, he sounded concerned. He scrunched his brow, waving his hands in front of her eyes. But she didn't respond. She wanted to, but she couldn't. All she could do was lay there, praying that this was a nightmare and she'd wake up soon.

She winced as she felt herself being lifted into the man's warm arms. "Everything's gonna be okay." the man told her, whispering gently, as if the words he said could break her apart. She buried her face into his chest, moving for the first time since she'd woke up. He sat down, placing her on the sand next to him gently. She sobbed quietly on to his shoulder, ashamed of the fact she was crying like an idiot in front of a stranger. A very hot stranger. "It's alright." he whispered, comforting her. She hated being so vulnerable in front of a person she'd never met. But as she finally came to terms with the situation, she realised that these people were all she had.

* * *

><p>Zachary Jackson had been sitting there for over two hours, enough for it to get dark anyway. The girl he was with, who's name was Angelina, had finally come out of her vegetated state. He realised that when she could talk, she <em>could <em>talk. She was chatting away about how she was off to college to study physics and mechanics. Zachary listened intently, although he couldn't stop thinking about his assistant, Chad. He was just a kid, barely older than nineteen year old Angelina, and he'd passed away in the crash. He wasn't close enough to him to be hung up about it, but he liked him. He had a really bright future ahead of him, and Zachary felt kind of guilty that he'd wasted his life as his assistant.

"You okay, Zach?" Angelina asked him, bringing him back to reailty. He nodded and smiled. Angelina was beautiful, there was no denying it. With her blonde, wavy hair and her dazzling blue eyes, he got the feeling she had a ton of guys swooning over her back home. She carried on chatting, but this time he had to admit he zoned out a little bit. He looked around at the other survivors, who were all in little groups or pairs. There was a pregnant woman talking to some other guy, and there were two little kids who had the misfortune of being without their parents. Instead, they had attached themselves to a woman named Emma, and a woman named Ana-Lucia. He felt sorry for them, they were too young to understand it could be a while before rescue came, but old enough to understand they were in a crappy situation.

Zachary noticed that Angelina had stopped talking, as she shuffled slightly closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled slightly, but made a mental note not to get too close to her right away. He could tell that her heart was in the right place, but she was probably just looking for a friend so she didn't have to endure this alone. Zachary felt the same way, but he knew that if they ever got off the island, he'd want to keep in touch with Angelina. He sighed, brushing the thoughts away. He looked at the sunset with his new friend, admiring the beauty in a place where you'd least expect to find it.

* * *

><p>Alan Merridew stared at the stars in the sky, trying to count them. He knew it was an impossible task, but it was something he did to remain calm. He was wrapped up in his thoughts, thoughts about his family, his friends, the plane, everything. He knew the other survivors were a bit wary of him. Who wouldn't be? With his muscular build, long dark hair and piercing brown eyes, he knew he looked quite intimidating to others, he always had. Plus, the fact he hadn't spoke to anyone had seemed to put some people off already. But he had no reason to speak to the other survivors if rescue was going to come soon.<p>

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice Ana-Lucia come to sit beside him until she let out a huge sigh. Alan liked Ana, she had took charge quickly and she seemed like a powerful woman. She was one of the only people he did like on the island, along with Libby, Eko and Emilie. He'd either already decided he didn't like the other survivors, or he hadn't been introduced to them yet. They both sat there in silence, just staring at the stars. It took him a while to notice she'd fallen asleep, and he was the only one left awake. He liked this, it was the only peace and quiet he'd got since the crash. Sure, he'd been peaceful and quiet since the crash, but nobody else had. He brushed his long dark hair out of his eyes and sighed. _I should've known something like this was gonna happen when I boarded that plane. _He thought to himself, feeling a little bit sorry for himself.

He turned around, noticing a rustling noise coming from the jungle. He felt his heart begin to race a little, but he brushed it away. It was probably just some animal. He smiled at the thought of animals being on the island, he could hunt. The rustling started again, and this time he stood up, edging closer to the rustling noise. He didn't even notice that people were being taken behind him. He stepped into the jungle, observing his surroundings. _"Teh etohrs rea micong" _He immediately tensed up, looking around quickly. What the Hell was that? Who was whispering? _"Teh etohrs rea micong, atsy wyaa." _The whispers said. He couldn't understand them, and that just made him more curious. He was scared too, of course he was, but curiosity was the emotion which overpowered him the most as he walked further into the jungle, searching frantically for the source of the whispers. The whispers became louder and louder, until he couldn't take it anymore. He put his hands over his hears, crying out with frustration. He whimpered as something hard came in contact with his head. His world transformed to darkness, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p><strong>Howdy biscuits, humans &amp; Losties. I like this chapter more than my first chapter, but I know I'm still a bit rocky. Don't worry, they'll be more detailed in the next few chapters. Review and let me know what you think of the characters and give me constructive criticism. PM me if I wrote your character wrong or if you want me to include something. Also don't expect a fast update, I haven't even started the next chapter D: The only reason this one's up so quick is because I fainted yesterday so I've been confined to bed. I write way to much on these note things. Ok, au revoir, and please review :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN LOST OR THESE CHARACTERS, OKAY.**

* * *

><p>Rory sat there in Jack's tent, sitting next to her Mom. There was also some man in there with some shrapnel in his side, he didn't look too hot. Rory's Mom had been drifting in and out of consciousness since they'd crashed, and Rory was getting restless. Jack had told her that her Mom was lucky she'd survived, but she'd lost a lot of blood. Due to this, she'd been asleep for most of the day, seeming to getting paler every time Rory looked at her. She needed to get away from this, just for a little while. She needed something else to focus on. She was a little slow due to the shrapnel Jack had had to pull out of her foot, but that didn't stop her from getting up slowly and walking over to Sayid, who'd got a little group with him. She heard them talking about finding a point where they could get a signal from a transceiver Kate, Jack and Charlie had found.<p>

"Can I, um, tag along?" Rory asked Sayid. Sayid raised an eyebrow, looking at her closely and carefully.

"You may slow us down." Sayid said gently. Rory bit her lip and made her eyes as wide as she could, trying to portray the innocent puppy-dog eyes look.

"My Mom's in some type of coma. Please let me come, I need the distraction." Rory pleaded. Sayid sighed, seeming to be deliberating on what to do.

"For God's sake, come on man! She'll be fine, let's go!" a British girl named Jessie said behind Sayid. Sayid rolled his eyes and nodded. Rory grinned and joined them on their hike into the jungle. The group remained silent for a while, only hearing the occasional complaint from Shannon. Rory walked beside Kate, remaining quiet. She didn't really like the silence, but she didn't want to be the one to start a conversation either.

"That woman back there, she's your Mom, right?" Kate asked her, smiling.

"Yeah. She's ace." Rory replied, a small smile spreading across her face.

"You're lucky, having a tight relationship with your Mom like that." Kate sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. We were actually on the plane because she was treating me to a trip to Sydney for graduation." Rory grinned, her mind wandering back to a time that wasn't so long ago, but it felt like a lifetime away.

"_Rory Lovette!" the teacher announced her name, and she sighed from behind the curtain. _All you have to do is walk up there, grab the certificate, shake his hand, and walk off. That's it. _She thought to herself as nerves seemed to overpower her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. _You can do this. _She strolled on to the stage, making sure she took each step carefully. She was not going to fall over and look like an idiot. She smiled as she realised she'd reached Mr Smith. _

_Rory slowly took the certificate off him and shook his hand, looking into the audience for a second. She quickly found her Mom, who was cheering louder than anyone there. Her Mom was standing up, wooping and cheering with joy. Even from a distance, Rory noticed her eyes were filled with tears and her smile was so big it almost reached her ears. Rory grinned and almost skipped off stage, running into the arms of her best friend, Matty. She hugged him tightly, almost bursting with happiness. "See, told ya you wouldn't fall." Matty grinned, patting her back gently. She shoved him playfully and grinned. _

"_We've graduated, Matty! We're free! Well, there's still college and getting a job and the future and stuff… But for now, we're free!" Rory grinned, throwing her arms in the air. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. However, Loren still lingered in her thoughts, and Rory couldn't help what colour hair Loren would have if she were with them. Would it be green, pink, blue? Or whether she would've been the one to give a speech, or whether she would've fell off the stage into Rory's arms. Rory blinked the tears away which were threatening to emerge, and looked up at Matty, who seemed to have read her thoughts. _

"_Rory, the past is the past. You have your whole future ahead of you, you can't let the past destroy you." he whispered. _

"_You're so cheesy." Rory smirked, but she knew he was right. She needed a new start._

* * *

><p>Jessie walked alongside Sawyer, who'd recently decided to join them on their little hike. She wasn't even too sure where they were going, she just knew she wanted to tag along. She'd been chatting to Jacob for a while, but he was busy talking to Charlie about music. She rolled her eyes as Shannon and Boone started to argue again. She wanted to get them both and knock their heads together. "You're so self-centred." Boone hissed. Jessie clenched her teeth, urging herself to keep her mouth shut.<p>

"Screw you, Boone!" Shannon shouted, and Jessie turned around almost immediately.

"Shut the Hell up! Good God, you two make me sick. You're family, so start acting like it!" Jessie yelled, causing everyone to stop talking and watch her. She met each of their eyes as she looked around at them all. She smiled as sweetly as she could manage. "Why have we stopped?" she asked, her voice full of sarcastic innocence. Charlie cleared his through awkwardly, and they all resumed their hike. Jessie could hear Shannon bitching about her behind her back but ignored it. She's released her anger, so she'd be okay for a while.

"That's some mouth you got on ya, Marilyn." Sawyer smirked next to her.

"It's Jessie. I told you this earlier, and you called me a munchkin and walked away, murmuring something about cigarettes." she sighed. Sawyer was about to respond when they all heard a rustling noise coming from the jungle. It was different to the noise they'd heard on the first night on the beach, but it scared them all anyway. Jessie heard someone shout to run, and she didn't hesitate. She ran next to Rory, finding cover behind a tree. It was then that Jessie realised Sawyer wasn't with them.

Jessie groaned, and ran back to Sawyer. She knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't leave a man behind. She watched as he got a gun from his pocket and shot whatever was heading their way. She screamed and ran over to Sawyer as a white blur ran towards him. Sawyer pulled the trigger again, killing whatever it was that ran towards them. Jessie's green eyes widened and her breathing became quick as she realised what Sawyer had shot.

"Polar bears don't live on tropical islands." Shannon murmured. Jessie couldn't help but say that was the only smart thing she'd said all day. Shannon uttered some bitchy comment, and Jessie couldn't help but wonder what she hated so much about Boone and Shannon.

_A single tear ran down Jessie's face as she watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. Colin was in there, the one person she could trust, the one person she truly would do anything for, was being lowered into the ground. She was never going to see him again. Her parents were standing as far away from her as possible, but she could feel their glares, full of anger and hate for her._

_ She wanted to scream, to shout, to have a fit right there and then. But she didn't. Not for them, but for her brother. Her brother who she'd never see again. She knew it was her fault he was dead, but it wasn't just her brother's like which had been taken. She felt like she should be dead too, with the glares her Mom and Dad were giving her. She knew that if she hadn't have stormed out of the house, getting into the car, Colin would be alive. She hadn't even told her parents she was going back to London, she was pretty convinced they either wouldn't notice or they wouldn't give a crap anyway. She squeezed Bradley's hand, possibly the only person who didn't wish it was her in that coffin, including herself. "I love you." he whispered, kissing her cheek gently. She closed her eyes, more tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_I love you more." she murmured. She wished she'd spent more time with her brother, wished she wouldn't have spent most of their time arguing. She wished she'd told him she loved him more than she had. She wished she could have one more day with her twin brother, Colin._

* * *

><p>"Jack, let me help, please." Jasmine whined, although she didn't want to admit the sight of the guy with the shrapnel in his stomach made her want to vomit. There was another woman lying down in there too who kept waking up, murmuring something about her daughter, then going back to sleep. There was already a guy helping Jack out, his name was Ryan or something. He reminded Jasmine of a pirate, although she wasn't sure why.<p>

"Look, it's already to crowded in here. Why don't you go and help Claire out." Jack sighed, brushing her away as if she were nothing more than a speck of dust on his shoulder. She didn't realise at the time he was just being like that because he was stressed, but she took it the wrong way and stormed out of the tent. She hated not doing anything, not being needed for anything. She was twenty seven, but she looked about ten years younger. Only standing at 5'2, she knew she didn't look as mature as she'd like to.

She was pissed she didn't wake up in time to join Sayid and the others on the hike. She pulled her short, bushy hair back and pulled it into a ponytail. She walked over to Claire, who she actually liked. "Hey Claire." Jasmine smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, hi Jasmine. I'm just looking for a brush." Claire smiled, rummaging through one of the suitcases. Jasmine smiled and started looking through another suitcase. Claire was one of the only people on the island who actually knew her name. She didn't feel like introducing herself to any of the other survivors just yet.

"Yeah, I could use one too. Or some straighteners or something." she grimaced.

"Your hair's lovely, it suits you!" Claire smiled. See, this is why she loved Claire. She was just kind. She reminded her so much of one of her only friends back home, Martha. Jasmine smiled, and carried on rummaging through the suitcases. She grinned as she realised this was her suitcase. She'd been looking for it since they'd crashed. "Oh, have you found a brush?" Claire asked, noticing her smile. Jasmine shook her head.

"No, but I've found my suitcase." she grinned, pulling out a photo of her Mom and Gran.

"Oh, they're cute. Is that your gran?" Claire smiled. Jasmine nodded, blinking away the tears. She had a piece of home with her, one of the good pieces of home.

_Jasmine pulled some eyeshadow out of her bag, applying it thickly to her eyes. It was dark, making her tired, hazel eyes stand out even more against her pale skin. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Maybe tonight would be different. Maybe tonight, her boyfriend wouldn't hit her. Maybe. She got her red lipstick out, applying it heavily and thick, ignoring the fact her hands were trembling. She knew he liked her lips, so she made sure she paid extra attention to them. _

_She sighed at her reflection. Her usually bushy hair was straight, making it fall to her shoulders. She was wearing a short skirt which barely covered her and a tight shirt. She didn't like the way she looked, but she knew that he would, and that's all that mattered. She would much rather be in her pyjamas, playing cards with her Gran all night. But that wouldn't happen in a perfect world, as her Mom and Gran worked every night. She jumped as she heard a banging on the door. Great, he was here. Jasmine quickly smoothed herself over and opened the door, grinning flirtatiously at him. "You look hot." her boyfriend, John, grinned at her, looking at her up and down. She resisted the urge to shudder. _

"_Thank you. You got the stuff?" she asked. He nodded, fetching two small bags of heroin from his pockets. She grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. Tonight WILL be different, she thought as she led him into the small apartment. Tonight he'll treat me well, she smiled to herself. What she didn't know was, she couldn't have been more wrong._

* * *

><p>Giselle had finally found a spot in the jungle where the other castaways couldn't see her, where she could finally be alone. Since the plane had crashed she hadn't practised her ballet, and it was bugging her. She had a specific routine for everyday, and she wasn't about to let a plane crash get in the way of that. Plus, it'd been a while since she'd practised her <em>fouette rond de jambe en tournant. <em>

She positioned herself, taking a deep breath before she span. She grinned as she perfected the move, suddenly finding herself spinning around faster than she'd ever spun before. She was loving every second of this. Ballet was something she did which she knew she was good at. Something that made her feel alive, free. She wished she could find her suitcase so she could put her ballet shoes on. _At least here I won't find glass in my shoes. _Giselle thought, wincing slightly at the memory. She carried on spinning, letting the feeling of being weightless take over. "What are you doing?" she heard someone ask, and she immediately stood still, dizziness overpowering her. She let herself breathe again as she realised it was just some little kid, Waldo or Walter, or something like that

"None of your business." Giselle murmured, trying to make the ground stop spinning beneath her. The little boy stepped forward, trying to steady her. Giselle shook him away. "Leave me alone, Waldo." she sighed.

"It's Walt." he replied, still not leaving.

"_Tres bien._" she murmured sarcastically and stormed past him on to the beach. She bit her lip, thinking about going back. She knew she'd been rude and usually it wouldn't bother her. But she felt almost… guilty. She shook the thoughts away, she'd apologise later. At that moment, all she wanted to do was find her ballet shoes.

_Giselle looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She was looking forward to ballet practise today. She knew the other girls hated her, they really hated her, but she didn't care. She loved being the best, she loved being the only one who could spin perfectly, she loved it. She tied her hair back into a neat bun, making sure there wasn't a single hair astray. Sometimes her OCD was useful. _

_She got her pointe shoes out of her little pink bag and put them on slowly. She winced in pain as something sharp came in contact with her foot. She pulled her shoes off and tipped them upside down. Her eyes widened as shards of glass flew out of the shoes. Anger flared up inside her. She knew she shouldn't have left her bag in the dressing room. But usually they didn't go this far. Usually it was just hiding her hair pins or telling her the wrong timings. They had never tried to intentionally hurt her before. She was fuming. She could feel her face redden with the anger inside her. She made sure she emptied her shoes of all the glass and put them on gently. She was not gonna let those bitches get to her. _

_She re-smoothed her hair down and walked into the ballet studio, where they all became silent as she walked in. She put on her best fake smile and sat down with them. "Hey guys." Giselle grinned falsely._

"_Um, hi Giselle. Nice shoes." one of the girls, Monique, smiled. A few of the other girls giggled. _

"_Thanks Monique, my parents can afford real pointe shoes." Giselle smiled, turning her back on them to practise her stretches. She heard them whisper about her as she stretched, a smirk appearing on her face. It wasn't her fault she was the best._

* * *

><p>"So, you're a cop?" Jack asked Ryan as they sat in his tent, nursing the 'patients.' Ryan shook his head, a smile forming on his face as he thought about his job.<p>

"Kind of. I'm a bounty hunter." he smiled, handing Jack some equipment.

"Ah. So were you transporting someone to LA or looking for someone?" Jack questioned. Ryan raised his eyebrow slightly at the questions, but he didn't mind. He loved talking about his job.

"I was transporting someone. His name was Jimmy, he was wanted for some heavy shit. He died in the crash." Ryan told him. Jack looked like he didn't really know how to react to this.

"Um… I'm sorry?" Jack laughed. Ryan grinned, he liked Jack. They were quiet similar. Ryan turned around as the woman with the head injury woke up. Her name was Hannah or something, her daughter had gone with Sayid and the others. Ryan grimaced as he wished he'd gone with them, but Jack had asked if he could help out.

"Hey, you alright?" Ryan asked Hannah. She nodded slightly, but Ryan could tell she was gonna drop off again. He gave her a bottle of water and helped her drink some.

"Where's Rory?" she mumbled, her eyes flickering.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Ryan smiled. Hannah mumbled something and fell back into unconsciousness. "Is she ever gonna get out of this state?" Ryan asked Jack, keeping an eye on Hannah. Jack sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Without the proper medication she could stay like this for a while. It's hard to say when she'll get back to normal." Jack told him. Ryan nodded and sighed. He prayed he could get back home and back to work as soon as possible.

_Fourteen year old Ryan grimaced as he woke up to the sound of his parents arguing, again. He checked the time on his clock, groaning as it said it was only seven o clock. He put his pillow over his head, trying to block out the obscenities his parents were hurling at each other. He let out a choked scream as he threw his pillow at the other side of the room, and it hit the photo of him and his parents, sending to crashing to the floor. He paused slightly, trying to listen to see if his parents had heard the noise and they'd stopped arguing. Nope, they were still going at it. If anything they'd got louder. _

_His anger was rising up into his throat now, he needed to let it out. He stood up and quickly stormed over to his punching bag, letting out punch after punch. As his parents voices grew louder, his punches got harder. He ignored the tears which were forming in his eyes and carried on punching until his fists hurt. He punched the bag for thirty minutes before his parents stopped arguing. He wiped his eyes furiously and went downstairs, trying his best to ignore his parents. "Oh, son, you're up early. Did we wake you?" his Mom asked softly. He shook his head, keeping his teeth clenched. _

"_What do you have later, kickboxing or kung fu?" his Dad asked him. Ryan shrugged, not even looking at them as he grabbed the box of cornflakes from the cupboard. He was getting taller, and he hated it. Being taller meant he was looking more like his Dad. "Have you applied for that summer school I was telling you about yet?" his Dad asked. Ryan gritted his teeth. All his Dad cared about was that stupid summer school. Ryan didn't even want to go, he'd rather practise his martial arts all summer. But no, he had the 'brains' which meant he had to put them to use._

"_Well, have you?" His Mom asked behind him. _

"_No." Ryan murmured. _

"_Well, I'd apply soon, the closing date's in a couple of weeks." his Dad sighed. Ryan felt his anger rising, and he walked out before he hurt anyone. He couldn't wait until he moved out._

* * *

><p>Jacob sighed as Sawyer and Sayid continued to argue. He was surprised that Jessie girl hadn't said something, she went crazy at Boone and Shannon for bickering. But Jessie was just chatting away to Charlie. Jacob didn't want to admit it, but she kind of scared him. A lot of people scared him. He walked next to Rory, listening slightly to her conversation with Kate about her family and stuff. Jacob didn't usually like to eavesdrop, but he found himself sucked into the conversation. Plus he kind of liked Rory. She seemed strong and independent, he liked that. Plus it didn't hurt to mention she was really pretty. "You alright, Jacob?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Crap. He hadn't realised he was staring at her.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about… um, sheep." he smiled. _Sheep? Really Jacob, sheep? Idiot._

"Sheep? Why?" Rory asked, a small smile showing in the corners of her mouth.

"Just the fact that they're um, so fluffly and stuff." Jacob babbled, as Kate giggled slightly.

"Okay…" Rory murmured, and Sayid interrupted them. He hadn't even realised they'd stopped. "There's a bar!" Sayid grinned, and everyone started to get really excited. There was a chance of rescue! He didn't really listen much, he was too excited. He could get off the island, off to LA to start his new life. "Does anyone speak French?" Sayid asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Great, we got two French chicks on the island but instead we bring the freaking Brady Bunch." Sawyer snarled. Jacob felt himself glaring at him. He hated this guy so much. "Got a problem, Smiley?" Sawyer muttered at Jacob. Jacob chose to ignore him, instead listening as Shannon started to translate the message which had apparently been on a loop for sixteen years. Jacob sighed, wishing he had a larger attention span.

"I'm all alone… They're all dead, it killed them. It killed them all. Help." Shannon murmured, her hands trembling. Jacob tried to stop himself from shaking, but he couldn't.

"Well, that was optimistic." he said awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood. Instead he was met with frightened eyes and a glare from Sawyer. _Nice one, Jacob._

"_Hey Jacob, my boss said you can come down for the day next weekend and check out the place, won't that be great?" Jacob's Dad smiled over his newspaper. They barely spoke during the day, especially at the breakfast table. Nobody ever spoke at the table, which is why Jacob jumped, almost spilling his bowl of cereal. Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was fifteen, he wanted to be out playing football, not going to the warehouse with his Dad. But he didn't have the heart, or the balls, to tell his Dad that. _

"_Sure, that'll be cool." he muttered, not meeting his Dad's eyes. When his Mom was alive, she usually got him out of these situations. She'd tell his Dad that he was just a kid for now and should live his life to the fullest while he could. He missed her more than anything. _

"_You don't seem too enthusiastic about it." his Dad stated, meeting Jacob's eyes. Jacob didn't like his Dad on good days, but on days like this he hated him. He hated the fact his Dad wanted him to take over the warehouse when Jacob wanted to be anything but boss of the warehouse. He wanted to be a chef, a footballer, a police officer, a lawyer, a doctor, he wanted his own future, not his Dad's. "Jacob?" his Dad sighed, noticing Jacob had spaced out again._

"_Oh, yeah. No I'm just tired, I can't wait. Honestly." Jacob smiled, suddenly not hungry. He hated lying to people, especially his family. Even if his Dad was an asshole, he didn't have to be lied to. Nobody deserved that._

* * *

><p><strong>WOO FLASHBACKS! Some characters are a bit rocky I know, I'm sorry. I'm still getting the hang of this fanfiction thing :) Anyways fellow biscuits, humans and Losties, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and the characters :) PM me if I did something wrong with your character or if you want me to include something in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best :) Au revoir!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
